


Excelsior

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Community: femslash100100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Almost everything surrounding her is artificial, except Letty.Written for prompt table: zeros - "space" at femslash100100.





	Excelsior

When Letty realises exactly where they are, she's amazed by how dark it is. Out here in the vast expanse of space, onboard a ship concealed behind planetary rubble, there is nothing but time.

Time to think, to wonder; time to realise the third-greatest thing to ever happen to her has been waiting in the quarters next door all this time. The first was escaping the mediocrity, the second meeting her girlfriend.

The third: falling in love.

And mostly, time to pass while they wait for the next large cargo cruiser to cross their path.

* * *

Gisele wakes each morning to find the ship perfectly aligned with what used to be her home. She doesn't know how Dom does it, but the blue speck in the distance that faces them is always a very specific section of Earth.

Israel.

Before they wake and the ship succumbs to the hustle and bustle of life in the void, she prays. It's peaceful, beautiful.

Most of all it's comforting.

The ground beneath her feet is solid metal. The air and water, constantly recycled. Life onboard the Excelsior-class ship #1327 is almost completely artificial except for the humans who live within its curved walls, and the plants they grow.

* * *

Letty knocks on Gisele's door minutes before the signal for breakfast and tries to lean none too sexily against the door jamb. Her thick green work jumpsuit is designed to protect her from the heat, not Gisele's wandering hands.

"Good morning. Ready for your pre-breakfast fuck?"


End file.
